Reunion
by AgentCarter
Summary: House and Cuddy are reunited with some old college friends and memories soon take over. I know, bad title and summary - Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the second fic. Things have been pretty hectic since the first one. I've moved and have started uni, which obviously means a freshers week that has been absolutely MAD. And then there was Season 5! I have to wait until the day after those of you in the US watch it but I'm not complaining - I'm just glad that I don't have to wait until next year!!  
**

**I've had so many ideas but finally settled on this one. There's two others that have been started but I think I might need a bit of help with ideas and characterization so if there is anyone willing to help once this one's finished, I would be eternally grateful.  
**

**Premonition was so well received, I'm a bit worried that this one won't meet that standard but I've given it my best shot. So expect some innuendo, college flashbacks and...loads of HUDDY! The chapters in this one might be slightly shorter just because of time really.  
**

**Also, it's 2:31 am, I've had a few drinks so if there are any mistakes, please forgive me...**

* * *

"You went didn't you?"

Cuddy made her excuses to the person on the other end of the phone as House flung her office doors open.

"You went to the reunion," he told her again when she didn't give him an answer.

"Why does it matter?" she sighed as she removed her legs from the desk and turned to face him as he took the seat in front of her.

"I'm interested," he shrugged, looking down her top as she leaned forward resting her arms on the desk.

She rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. "Why?" He shrugged again. "You got an invite too. If you were that interested, you could have gone yourself."

"I'm not interested in what those losers are up to, we graduated in different years. I'm interested in why you went."

"Well, unlike you, I was interested in what other people are up to. I like people," she added speaking as though she was speaking to a five year-old. "And I liked _those_ people."

"You went to brag didn't you? The whole 'first female Dean of medicine. Second youngest' blah blah blah." She sighed. "What happened to your room mate? Sharon? Sherry?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Cuddy snorted. "Angie. She owns her own advertising business and is getting married next month. Here, she told me to give this to you." She dug through her purse and handed him a card with loopy handwriting.

"Angela Steadman and…Maria Hellupi?" He looked at her, mouth agape. "A woman?"

"Yup," she smiled at him. "Apparently, one night with you was enough to put her off men for life."

"Huh," House snorted. "That's not the feeling I was getting that night. She couldn't get enough of me. Well it was either her or that blonde one on the hockey squad. Or the red head you used to tutor. Or," he laughed as she rolled her eyes. "It was the head cheerleader." He shrugged. "I can never remember. Anyway, I notice that _you_ aren't throwing yourself at members of the same sex, although if you do can I watch?" he leered at her.

She shook her head reddening slightly. "I think it's about time you went back to work. If you want to know how people are doing, you can have this." Cuddy handed him a booklet with 'University of Michigan Alumni' on the front. He flicked through it before throwing it on the desk.

"Nope. I already told you I'm not interested in knowing what those idiots are doing with their lives. So, you going to the wedding?" He asked picking the invite off the desk and spinning it between two fingers.

"I don't know yet. I told her it all counted on whether or not I could arrange the time off again. You?"

"Maybe. It's a chance to watch two women grope each other for free." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Who am I to turn that offer away." She gave a small chuckle at his lechery. "If you decide to go, tell me," he said, standing, all playfulness leaving him. "I'll go with you."

If she hadn't seen the serious look on his face she would have laughed at him, telling him there was no chance they were travelling anywhere together, let alone a wedding. But something told her he was done playing. The look even suggested he would be on his best behaviour. She nodded looking into those brilliant blue eyes before he turned and left, unaware of the shiver that passed through Lisa Cuddy's body.

* * *

_Lisa and Angie were sat on one of the picnic benches eating their lunch. The sun was shining meaning the university grounds were more crowded than usual, and Angie used this as an opportunity to fill he friend in on all the juicy gossip._

"_He's the guy to go to if you want top quality cannabis," she pointed out a guy sat on the wall by the canteen with his head in a book. "I know," she said at Lisa's incredulous look. "Obviously he needs a way to… de-stress after a chess match. Ooh, she's plastic. If you're looking at it, chances are it's not real. She's a captain away from sleeping with the entire basketball team and he," She pointed discreetly to a group of lacrosse players on the next table, "is the one to avoid. Greg House will talk you into bed then talk you out of it in the morning."_

"_Which one?" She asked intrigued._

"_The tall one, that's not really taking any interest in what Bobby's telling him."_

_Lisa watched Bobby Greer laugh at his own joke, then turned her attention to the non-smiling man next to him. He was definitely tall, with broad shoulders, an obvious effect from his chosen sport, thick brown hair and startling blue eyes. Her stomach tightened and she could see why the girls fell at his feet._

"_Wow."_

"_No Lisa. Whatever you're thinking, forget it. Not unless you wanna be used and abused." _

"_You can't tell me you didn't consider it." She eyed her friend carefully, looking for a tell tale sign in those big brown eyes, that she was lying. _

"_Nope." And there it was, the sparkle in her friend's eyes that told her she was doing her fair share of lusting after the lacrosse star._

"_MmHm. So the dilated pupils, heavy breathing, increased heart rate…either you're thinking about doing him or you're coming down with something. Which is it to be?" She laughed at the reaction she was getting._

"_Why did I have to befriend the med student?" Angie sighed. "Fine. He's just my type but I'm only window shopping. I have no desire to sleep with him. And neither should you."_

"_Okay, okay." Lisa assured her. "What else should I know," she attempted to change the subject away from Greg House and onto someone else but she was no longer concentrating on the people her friend was now pointing at. Instead, all her attention was on House, watching as he contributed slightly to the conversation going on around him and ignored the blonde sitting next to him, trying to get his attention and watched as his head turned slightly looking right at her. She shivered and he smiled slightly before breaking the eye contact, gathering his things and leaving without a word to his 'friends' or a second look in her direction. And God knows Lisa wanted more than just a second glance right now._

* * *

He heard the click clack of her heels as she stepped out of the elevator and was eager to finish the differential before she arrived.

"Run bloods, get an MRI of her head to rule out trauma and an LP for encephalitis. And you two," he pointed to Foreman and Thirteen. "Check her home and speak to anyone about to get a better history." He turned to see Cuddy sitting in the chair opposite his desk waiting for him.

"What did you do now?" Foreman asked before following the three fellows from the room.

"Nothing. She just wants my body." He smirked and pulled open the door between his office and the conference room. "How many times do I have to tell you Cuddy? Those positions are way too risky to try at the hospital. Anyone could walk in." He saw Foreman shake his head and leave while Cuddy bit back a growl. She pushed her chair back standing up.

"It doesn't matter, House." She sighed. She should have guessed that his resemblance to a regular human being wouldn't last long.

"Cuddy, wait." She stopped. "What did you want to say?"

Cuddy sat back down and eyed him cautiously before answering. "I just came to tell you that I'll be going to the wedding next month."

He nodded. "Right. I will too then. If my boss can give me the time off. She's a bit of a hard ass," he smirked at her.

"Well," she bit back a smile. "I'm sure if you complete all your clinic hours this month, that hard ass might be willing to let you go."

"In that case you can go on your own," he told her, although she could tell he wasn't serious. "I spoke to Bobby earlier. You lied." He told her simply

She gave him a confused look. "I thought you didn't want to get in touch with anyone from college?"

"I kept those I thought I might need within reach," he smiled. "Bobby's a photographer. For a lingerie catalogue. Knows quite a few models…" He bobbed his eyebrows suggestively.

She laughed at him. "Of course."

"You said that Angie spent one night with me and decided to change sides but she was with Bobby for six months after college then told him she was attracted to his sister instead." Cuddy grinned at him. "I told you, one night with me and they're begging for more. But, hey, I'm biased." He shrugged with the beginnings of a smile on his face. "You tell me."

"My God, you're your ego is huge."

"Twenty odd years and you've only just worked that out?"

"Right." Cuddy stood, rolling her eyes at him. "I'll book the flights but don't think you're getting out of paying. I'll hunt you down till I get every penny," she added walking to the door.

"I'll look forward to it."

* * *

_House was sat in a dark corner of the coffee shop, reading through a paper on infectious disease when she walked in. He had noticed her watching him a few weeks ago and couldn't stop thinking about her since. All he knew was that she was a pre-med student and he refused to ask anyone about her on the off chance that his reputation for being a 'love 'em and leave 'em' kind of guy was ruined. Instead he looked in the lab schedules and the med school notice boards and finally he discovered her name. Lisa Cuddy. A name he knew he was never going to forget._

_He gathered his things as she ordered her coffee and fumbled around with her books and purse to pay. Seizing his moment, he went to her picking up a book she had dropped before taking the pile and placing them on the counter – he would help but he didn't need to actually hold her books._

"_Thanks," she breathed as she continued to search in her purse for some money and coming up empty. She flushed bright red as he continued to watch her and the till cashier let out an angry sigh. "Sorry, I'm going to have to skip the coffee." She gathered her books as she turned an even deeper shade of red and left._

"_Here." She was almost at the end of the street when she heard a voice next to her. She looked up and scrutinized the coffee cup that was being held out to her. "I didn't' spit in it. But if you want me to…" he smiled at her and thrust the cup further into her face._

_She smiled at him. "Thanks. You didn't have to."_

"_I know. It's not a gift. I'll hunt you down till I get every penny," he told her running his eyes appreciatively over her body._

"_I'll look forward to it," she grinned at him as she walked off, leaving him smiling after her._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. It's those that made me carry on with this, I probably wouldn't have bothered otherwise...this is proving to be a lot harder than I thought it would be.**

**Disclaimer (because I think I forgot in the first chapter): I don't own House M.D. If you recognize it it's probably not mine**

* * *

"I heard Cuddy's going away again in a couple of weeks." Wilson entered House's office, taking up the seat opposite his friend.

House glanced at him then turned back to his computer without a sound. He had spent the last few weeks trying to avoid Cuddy since they had agreed to go to the wedding and he didn't want her to know that he had spent that time reminiscing about his time at college. Wilson leaned over the desk to see what was on the computer and House rolled his eyes turning the screen away from him.

"I told you, I don't share my porn."

Wilson snorted. "Nice, I have to share everything with you though…"

"What's yours is mine, what's mine is mine." He turned back to the computer, making an attempt to ignore his best friend.

"So, Cuddy's going away…I thought you would have been searching her office by now to find out where." Wilson leaned back in the chair, placing his feet on the desk and his hands behind his head. "Now what's interesting is the fact that you seem to have no interest in where she's going. Last time, you couldn't get out of my office quick enough. Which begs the question, why don't you care this time?"

House let out a sigh and switched off the computer. "Stick to the day job Wilson, acting is _not_ your forte. Obviously, Cuddy's holiday came up at the board meeting this afternoon and everybody was concerned about who would deal with me this time, when she said that I was going away too."

Wilson gave a smile and got an icy glare in response. "So, where are you going and why are you going with Cuddy?"

"Atlantic City and we were gonna get hot and heavy. Four days of hot sweaty sex with the devil is gonna take a lot out of me," he took a near empty bottle of Vicodin from his pocket and removed the last of the pills, "so I'm going to need a new 'script."

Wilson sighed and removed his pad from his pocket. "Are you going to tell her how you feel?" He asked, filling out the details and holding it out.

House looked up as his team entered the room and grabbed the prescription from Wilson's outstretched hand. "I," he started, standing from his seat, "have a differential to run. And that means that you can't do your 'thang' which I have no complaints about." And with that, House left the room, leaving Wilson chuckling in the seat behind him.

* * *

Wilson had left House to run his differential and decided to see what he could get out of Cuddy. With House, it was like getting blood out of a stone but Cuddy was more open about these things. She usually needed someone to talk to and luckily, Wilson was, sometimes, that person. He just hoped that he could be that someone today.

"Are you busy?" He asked, popping his head round the door.

"Not particularly. What can I help you with?" she smiled at him as he entered the room and occupied the seat in front of her. She put her pen down and leaned back, grateful for the distraction, no matter how temporary.

"I was just wondering if you wanted me to keep an eye on the house while you were away again." He smiled his innocent smile hoping he would get away with his next question.

"That would be great, thank you. Is there anything else?" she asked, picking her pen up again and pulling the file towards her, she knew where this was going.

"Actually…It's about House." He told her.

She froze. "What about him?" She figured feigning innocence would do right now. She'd been avoiding House, not wanting him to know that she had been remembering her time at college.

"His...vacation…" House never actually went away during his time off and Wilson was still a little wary about using the word.

"I was just wondering how you knew that he was actually going away before I did."

She went back to work, hoping that she could somehow convey the illusion that she was busy. Going away was one thing. Going away with House was something else. Something that got everyone in the hospital interested. "House and I are going to a wedding." She told him simply, not lifting her eyes from her work. "We both knew her from Michigan and thought we'd go."

Wilson was slightly taken a back. "House doesn't do weddings. He didn't even come to mine."

Just then, both Cuddy and Wilson jumped as House swung the doors and entered the room.

"Actually, I didn't go to your _third_ wedding. I already knew the outcome. Now if you'll excuse us…" He gave Wilson another of his icy glares and thrust the file he was holding into Cuddy's face. "I need you to approve this." Wilson watched the wordless exchange, noting the embarrassed glances and red faces as the pairs fingers accidentally brushed when passing the file. He gave a smirk at their awkwardness, not making any attempt to move.

"Don't you have people to be delivering bad news to?" House asked, noticing Wilson's amused pose.

"Not for another ten minutes," he smiled back innocently before turning back to Cuddy. "I was just retaliating." He told her questioning glance, turning red. "Actually, I think there are things for me to be doing…" He rose from his seat, stumbling slightly, and left the room. House took the empty seat and eyed Cuddy with a smirk which she returned slightly. There was silence between them as he leant back, crossing his arms across his chest, cane trapped between them.

"So tell me, Cuddles, are we sharing a hotel room?" He leered at her slightly and she frowned.

"What would make you think that?" Cuddy asked him, an eyebrow raised.

"Look at," he preened, "I'm irresistible so it makes sense that you want to – what?" He stopped, noticing that Cuddy was in fits of laughter. "I know you want me. You've wanted me since they day you first set eyes on me." House pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"Been there," she sighed, waving her hand, "done that, - "

"Got the T-shirt?" He asked, guessing what the answer would be.

"_Had_ the T-shirt." In all truthfulness, she probably still had his shirt hidden away in a box of old college things but she wasn't going to divulge that information to him. "Trust me House, it's never going to happen again, so we have _separate_ hotel rooms on _different_ floors." She laughed at the pout he was giving.

"What hotel are we staying in?" He asked, a plan already forming.

"Erm…" She looked around her desk and for a moment and House looked and felt triumphant until she lifted her head, a sly smile across her face. "I don't think so. I tell you the hotel and we end up in a double room."

"Am I that predictable?" He asked with a small smile.

She returned it warmly, ignoring the heat going through her body. "After twenty years? Yes. Now go and do some work."

They watched each other for a moment longer before House finally picked up the file in front of him and stood, walking to the door. "I will find out which hotel we're staying in. Pack something lacy and revealing," he winked at her, causing her to blush once again before he headed back through the clinic.

* * *

"_He's looking at you again." Lisa rubbed her ribs as Angie's elbow made contact with them for the fourth time that afternoon. They had been sitting in the library for the past three hours and for half that time, Greg House had been sitting across the room and Lisa had felt the intensity of his stare since he had arrived. She ignored her friend and pulled the book closer to her._

"_Hey," she hissed as the book was pulled put of her grasp and she was met with an angry stare._

"_What happened between you two?" Angie asked, pulling the book away from Lisa's out-reached hands._

"_Nothing happened. Book. Now." They met each other's glares, neither of them giving in until a cough could be heard from behind them._

"_They turned round in their seats, coming face to face with a pair of strong thighs. Their eyes travelled up the body standing in front of them, both appreciating the torso and broad shoulders before meeting the amused expression of Gregory House._

"_I believe you owe me some money?" Greg grinned at her and she could feel herself turning red as she fumbled for her purse._

"_Why does she owe you money?" Angie asked, seemingly unaffected by the icy glare Lisa was currently throwing her way._

_Greg leaned in towards her as though about to divulge a secret. "Sexual favours." He stood back up straight and winked at her causing both females to blush._

"_Thanks again." Cuddy handed him the money. "For the _coffee_." She stressed the last word and rolled her eyes at Greg's pout. "Now if you'll both excuse me…" She picked up her books and attempted to leave but was stopped by Greg's hand on her elbow._

"_Fancy going for a drink?"_

"_I – "_

"_What about me?" Angie stood up attracting their attention._

"_What about you?" Greg asked without looking at her. He was too busy looking into Lisa's cerulean eyes._

_She frowned at him. "Nice. Come on, Lisa. You can study back home…" _

_Lisa made no attempt to move when her friend moved past her with the intention of going home. She was too busy suppressing the shivers stemming from the small amount of contact between her and Greg._

"_I…erm…" Greg smirked at her reaction while Angie growled._

"_Drink," he re-iterated and she nodded._

"_Sure." She turned her attention to her best friend. "I'll see you later. I won't be late. And with that, they left, leaving Angie fuming behind them._

* * *

_Lisa was sat at a table in the corner of the bar while Greg made his way back from the bar, placing two more drinks on their table. It was already adorned with empty glasses and they were both sure there would be more to join them. They were enjoying each other's company too much to leave now._

"_You do know that nothing is going to happen between us, don't you?" Lisa asked, raising her third glass of long island iced tea to her lips._

_Greg remained silent for a while too busy watching her drink to answer. He cleared his throat before speaking. "You say that now but many women have tried, and failed, to resist my charms." _

_She snorted. "Charms? All you've done is stare at my chest and made lewd comments."_

_He smiled back at her. A genuine smile that made Lisa's body temperature rise. "Women like that quality in me." Lisa raised her eyebrows. "Well that and my fit bod'" He preened slightly and she couldn't help but chuckle. His physique was half the reason she was there after all. The other half was the mystery. "I know you like me anyway," he continued, "I can see it in your eyes." He raised his beer to his lips and eyed her over his glass, revelling in the way she shifted uncomfortably in her seat and the way her cheeks flushed and saw that as confirmation._

"_Well," Lisa stood from her chair, swaying slightly, "it's been…fun but I really need to get back home." He was right, she did like him but she really didn't want anything to come of it. Or she did, just not tonight and the alcohol was currently tying hard to take hold of her inhibitions and throw them out of the window._

_Greg got up too, finishing the rest of his drink and placing his empty glass back on the table. "I'll walk with you." He gave a sigh as Lisa raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm being _gentlemanly_. Apparently women like that quality too," he shrugged and earned himself a beaming smile and he couldn't help but return it._

_She gave a nod and the pair left the bar and once outside, Greg placed an arm around her shoulders drawing her closer to him and she melted into his side as they walked in comfortable silence._

_As her dorm building loomed in front of them, Lisa hesitated. She didn't quite know what he would do. Would he walk her right to the door of her dorm room or would they just say their goodbyes outside? She preferred the sound of the former and she gave a little smile as he waited for her to open the door and followed her inside. Lisa had to admit, she liked his confidence. They walked up to the third floor and paused once outside of her room._

"_I enjoyed tonight." She told him and he nodded._

"_Yeah. Maybe we could do it again." He respected the fact that she had no intention of sleeping with him. Contrary to popular belief, he never slept with someone on the first date unless they put the moves on him first. Lisa was causing all kinds of feelings within him but he wasn't that kind of guy and he never would be._

_Lisa nodded and he mimicked the action, for once, unsure of what to say next so he settled for his usual crude self, speaking just as she opened the door._

"_Wear you're good underwear next time," he smirked at her shocked expression. "My charms will _definitely_ work next time and you don't want to be caught unaware…" Despite the expression on her face, he could see the sparkle in her eyes and gave her an outrageous wink before turning to leave. Lisa stared after him, a grin on her face and lust in her eyes._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry you've had to wait a while but this one was a pain in the arse to write. It's short, I know but I haven't got a clue where this is going right now. I know what I want in some of the flashbacks and some of the present day stuff but it's getting to those bits that's the problem. Thanks, once again, for the reviews. They are the reason for me to stare at the cursor for however many hours a day so they really are appreciated.**

* * *

House awoke with a start at the loud knocking that was currently coming from his front door. Sitting up, he reached for his vicodin bottle and poured out two as he rolled out of bed and swallowed them dry, rolling his eyes as a familiar feminine voice sounded from outside. He knew Cuddy had booked an early flight but he hadn't gone out of his way to set an alarm. He woke up when his leg woke him up and if, for once, it was a mere five rather than its usual eight, he was going to take full advantage of that. He made his way to the front door, cane-less, running a hand through his already scruffy hair and opened it to a furious Lisa Cuddy.

"House! I've been standing here for fifteen minutes. We should be on our way to the airport by now." House smirked at her. He could practically see the steam escaping from her ears and he was mesmerised by her heaving chest.

Cuddy placed a finger under his chin. "Up here, House." He smiled at her and she tried not to return it. "Are you packed?" She asked instead.

"Nope. I was hoping you could do that for me." He winked at her and headed towards the bathroom. "You know where the bedroom is!" He shouted as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

Cuddy clenched her fists, counting to ten before going back outside and giving the cab driver an extra ten dollars to drive around the block. She headed back inside and could hear running water from the shower. Gritting her teeth, she made her way to his closet and pulled out his holdall, throwing it behind her as she looked for appropriate clothes for him to wear. Cuddy wouldn't usually have given in so easily and packed for him, but they needed to be somewhere and she didn't want to wait for him to take his time in packing. The first thing she made a grab for was his only suit, folding it as best as possible and making a mental note to get it dry cleaned as soon as they arrived. His best shirt followed and then picked out a tie. The water in the bathroom stopped and she gave a sigh of relief, grabbing his sky blue shirt, pants, jeans, a couple of t-shirts and a pair of shoes and hastily folded them and placed them in his bag. The bathroom door opened and House emerged, a towel slung low over his hips and Cuddy felt the need to look away, yet her eyes seemed to refuse, instead choosing to rove appreciatively over his body.

"Up here, Cuddy." He told her, a huge smirk on his face as her eyes slowly made their way up his toned torso to meet his amused look.

Cuddy cleared her throat and made an attempt to turn her head, without success. "Go and get dressed, House. I'm leaving in five minutes with or without you." She kicked the bag in his direction and went to wait outside for the cab to get back. She didn't necessarily want to leave without him but if she had to, she would and they both knew that.

House joined her in four minutes and stood beside her, waiting in silence. The taxi turned the corner and Cuddy gave a relieved sigh, noticing that they were cutting it pretty fine already. She made her way to the car and got in leaving House to place his bag in the trunk before he joined her, sitting closer than she would actually have liked.

After a few moments of silence, House finally spoke.

"You forgot to pack boxers." He gave a smile as she rolled her head to look at him incredulously.

"Are you serious? You expected me to pack _everything_?" House nodded his head. "So you realised but…"

"No I packed some." She scowled at him. "And socks."

"So what are you saying exactly?" She was confused and she supposed that she should be used to that feeling with House by now.

He shrugged. "Nothing. Just letting you know that you didn't pack properly."

Cuddy bristled. "I am neither your house maid nor your wife. You should think yourself lucky I even packed your clothes for you." She told him sternly then turned to look out of the window at the rapidly changing scenery.

There was silence between them once more and both Cuddy and House eagerly anticipated the end of the taxi drive. Both of them suddenly desperate to get this weekend over with. The memories it was provoking was enough to awaken old, long forgotten feelings that they really didn't want to bring back to the surface.

* * *

"_So you and House…" Angie was standing at the door, leaning on the door frame, arms crossed across her chest._

"_It's nothing." Cuddy was lying on her bed, her head at the foot of it and a textbook holding her attention._

"_It's almost been a month, Lisa." Angie sighed._

_Lisa looked up at her, fixing her with a stare. "Nothing is going on." She told her sternly before turning back to her textbook._

_She heard her friend come in to the room and she fought the urge to sigh as her bed dipped under the weight of an extra person. She really didn't want to think about what was going on between her and Greg. She found that it was easier to deal with if she never thought about it._

"_When are you seeing him again?" Angie asked and Lisa could hear she was taking a different direction._

_Lisa gave a shrug. "I don't know." She wasn't lying. She had no idea when she would next see Greg. It's not like they had anything official going on and part of her liked that. The other half wanted something more. Not only did Greg look good but he was smart and he never failed to make her laugh. They got on well but never had they declared that their relationship was more than it actually was; two people that met up occasionally, had a few drinks, exchanged a few words and were then on their way. Once or twice, they had met in the library and Greg had helped her study but apart from that…_

_She had made the assumption it was because he didn't want to be tied down to more than one girl and that suited her fine. She hadn't gone to college to find 'the one' like so many people had told her she would find. She had gone to become a doctor. She had no intentions of starting a relationship._

"_What do you mean you don't know?"_

"_We're just friends, Angie. We meet up occasionally. That's it." She took a deep breath, wondering why this was getting to her more than it should be. "I really need to finish read this chapter before my lecture tomorrow…"_

_Angie stood up and left the room and Lisa followed her, closing the door before throwing herself back onto the bed with a sigh. She really did like Greg and if he suggested a relationship, she wouldn't hesitate to accept._

* * *

_­­_

"_I've heard you and Lisa are getting on pretty well."_

_Greg rolled his eyes as Bobby followed him out of the changing rooms. "None of your business, Brian."_

"_Bobby." Greg rolled his eyes again when he was corrected. He got people's names wrong when he wanted them to leave him alone. Obviously that was too subtle. "So what's going on? I heard you turned Natalie down yesterday. She's an easy lay, dude, and you turned her down! Lisa must have you good."_

_Greg said nothing and continued walking home. He was tired and felt no need to even discuss his love life with Bobby. Not that it was much of a love life right now._

"_Oh come on, G. Something's going on between you. You haven't looked at another chick for nearly a month now. It must really be getting serious."_

"_Unless you want to run extra laps next practice, I suggest you mind your own business and go away." Greg quickened his pace and was relieved when Bobby decided to go his own way. Though now, all he was left with was his thoughts and recently they had only revolved around one person._

_He liked Lisa. She was hot. Really hot but that wasn't the only reason he liked her. She was smart, funny, could match him sarcastic comment for sarcastic comment and he respected her. If he didn't, he probably would have slept with her by now and she would be just like every other girl that threw themselves at him, not that he didn't have respect for the girls when he first met them. He just hated the fact that they seemed to have no respect for themselves and he was glad that Lisa wasn't like every other girl. She was different and had done enough to capture his attention for so long and solely on her. Bobby was right, he hadn't so much as looked at another woman since this…thing had started with Lisa, and though he hated to admit it, he kind of liked it…_

* * *

The flight had been a short one but with House in tow she felt as though it had lasted for hours. He had caused problems while waiting to board, on the plane and was now causing more trouble now that they had landed in Detroit. She grabbed both their luggage and ushered him out, apologising to the staff and made a hasty retreat.

"Why do you always have to act like a child?" She hissed once outside and he smiled at her.

"Need to keep you on your toes. You're getting older so someone needs to keep your brain thinking."

"Right," she sighed. Lisa Cuddy knew when to pick her fights with House and, with the way he had been behaving, this was neither the time nor place.

"So," he gave her a sly grin and she felt herself internally quaking with fear, "to the Ritz." He hailed a cab, smirking, as she spluttered.

"How…? Why…?" She paused and took a breath. "Who am I kidding? You're Gregory House, of course you found out the hotel…"

"That is not the extent of my powers."

"No?" She asked not really paying attention as she handed the cab driver their bags.

He shook his head. "Tonight, you shall have the time of your life..." He said mysteriously as he slipped into the back seat of the cab, leaving a confused Cuddy staring back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting. I had most of this chapter already written and it wasn't until today that I finally managed to shake of the writer's block and finish it. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and added this to their favourites. And thank you to everyone that's still reading my other fics. I've actually been thinking about writing a sequel to Premonition and a bit more to Drunken Promise but I don't want to commit to anything until I know where this is going. This chapter goes back and forth quite a bit so I hope nobody gets confused. I hope it meets everyone's expectations.**

* * *

_Greg hesitated as he approached her door. He had no idea why he was there – well he had some idea but he had no idea why he was actually going through with it. Neither of them had actually actively seek out the other for a date and here he was outside Lisa's dorm room like a love struck teenager to ask her…on a date? He wasn't usually one for dates, well not impromptu ones like this. What if she rejected him? _

_Why did he even care?_

_He didn't know but what he did know was that he didn't want the humiliation of being rejected by a hot undergrad. He'd been reading her body language the last time they met up and all the signs were there. She laughed at all his jokes, she played with her hair when he spoke, he sometimes caught her staring at him…or was he just imagining them?_

_Before he had a chance to chicken out, he knocked on the door and took a deep breath, trying to get his heart rate return to a regular rhythm along with his breathing. His palms were sweating and he wiped them on his pants as the door opened, startling him._

"_Greg?" Lisa raised an eyebrow at him. She was shocked to say the least._

_He cleared his throat before speaking. "Are you…busy?" He asked trying to give off an air of confidence._

"_Uhmm…"Lisa looked behind her at the books and papers she had spread all over the floor before she turned back to him, a small smile on her face. "No."_

"_Dinner?" he asked letting a hand drift to his neck to adjust the tie he was wearing. Why did he dress up?_

"_Sure…" She noticed the breath he let out but ignored it and instead looked down at her sweat pants and U of M tee she was wearing. "Just give me twenty minutes to get ready." Greg raised a sceptical eyebrow at her. "Okay, forty minutes. Do you want to come in and wait?"_

_He nodded, their eyes meeting as they shared a smile._

__________

"Good god woman. How long does it take to get ready?"

Cuddy clenched her jaw as House called from the other side of the bathroom door. She didn't know why she was indulging him in the first place. They had arrived at the hotel a few hours earlier to find that House had, unsurprisingly, changed the bookings so that they were now sharing a room. Luckily, she had anticipated him doing just that and had booked a second one in another name. Her jaw soon hit the floor when she discovered that he had cancelled that one too. Her mother's maiden name was an obvious choice apparently…

She opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out, throwing him a scowl as she stepped into her shoes. Originally, she wasn't going to make much of an effort when he told her they were going out for dinner but when she had seen that he was wearing the sky blue shirt she liked so much with a tie she figured she should do her best, picking out a knee length red dress that showed her figure off perfectly. She bent down to the mirror on the dresser, double checking her hair and make-up before standing up straight and turning to House.

"Ready," she told him, picking up her purse and heading towards the door with a slight smirk on her face. His reaction hadn't gone amiss but she wasn't going to dwell on it. She was just waiting for the sarcastic comments.

"You look…amazing."

Cuddy froze, her hand on the door knob as she heard the timid voice from behind her. Slowly she turned to face him, an expression of shock and confusion blatant on her face. "Huh?" Not exactly eloquent but how was she supposed to form words after that?

House shook his head, trying to clear it of all the lustful thoughts running through it right now and searched deep for something to say. He shrugged. "You look good," he said coughing slightly to hide his embarrassment. He limped past her, pulling open the door and walking towards the elevator. "You coming?"

Cuddy closed the door behind her, smiling as she followed him down the hall.

________

"Where are we going?" Hose gave a sigh as Cuddy asked the question for the hundredth time.

"Just wait."

Cuddy turned to look out of the taxi window, squinting slightly to try and make something out in the distance. When that failed, she turned back to him. "I better not be accompanying you to your favourite strip club from college." She warned him with a scowl and he grinned at her.

"That, I would pay for," he smirked at her. "To watch a half naked woman writhe about on your lap…" He leered slightly as she started to blush. "The images you've conjured up, Cuddy…" They both turned their head to the driver as he gave a slight cough and shifted in his seat. House's smirk grew even wider as he leant in towards Cuddy. "Looks like he's getting a few images too."

"House…" Cuddy could feel the burn in her cheeks from the embarrassment and resisted the urge to slap him. "Either you tell me where we're going or…" She trailed off as she realised where they were, her eyes sparkling with emotion.

House rolled his eyes at her as he got out of the car and reluctantly paid the driver. Cuddy was still sitting in the cab when he had done wrestling with the driver for his change and he sighed, tapping on the window to jolt her out of the asphyxiated state she was in.

"Get out of the cab, Cuddy." He opened the door and leaned across her to un-do her seatbelt, pausing momentarily to meet her gaze. Time seemed to slow as they stared at each other, feeling the other's breath on their faces until the driver spoke up.

"If you don't get out now, I'm starting the meter again."

House pulled back to stand up straight and was just about to hurl some insults at the driver when the sight of Cuddy walking towards their destination stopped him. He frowned slightly, walking towards her.

________

"_Where did you hear about this place?" Lisa asked as the pair descended the stairs at 'The Soul Cellar', Greg's hand on her lower back._

"_I've done a few jam sessions here before," he told her as they entered the doors and the sound of jazz music met their ears. "It does some decent food and cheap drinks." Lisa nodded as she looked around the place. Right in front of them was the stage where a pianist and a sax player were currently jamming. It wasn't huge but big enough for a piano and some others to stand. There were a number of occupied tables around a small dance area in centre and Greg quickly led them to an empty one by the side of the stage not far from the bar. They sat down and Lisa watched as Greg fiddled with the menu, avoiding her gaze. "I come here to escape sometimes. Most people only come this far out for the clubs and bars."_

_Lisa nodded. She was usually one of those people and although she enjoyed various types of music, she would never have thought of coming to a place like this. It was…quaint. The lighting was low and the people seemed relaxed, nodding their heads in time with the music or quietly chatting to the people they were with. She knew Greg was watching her take in the place and trying to gauge her reaction. She could tell it was a big deal for him and she was secretly thrilled at what this now meant for their 'relationship'. The fact that he had taken her somewhere he usually went to escape people was definitely a step in the right direction._

__________

"It hasn't changed," Cuddy said again and House rolled his eyes. "What?" She asked him.

"I get it, it hasn't changed, now can we please order our food?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer, instead raising his hand to call over a waitress and she let out a sigh as she stared down at her menu. "What was that?" House lowered his arm and stared at Cuddy incredulously as she looked up at him.

"I…Nothing. It doesn't matter." She told him, raising the menu so that she could no longer see him.

House frowned at her from behind the menu and lifted a finger to pull it down form her face. "What. Did. You. Say?" He asked, speaking slowly, his face still scrunched up.

Cuddy let out another sigh. "I said…You have."

"Have what?" He could feel his anger rising and knew what she was going to say before she even said it.

"Changed. I know things haven't been ideal for you," she started before he could start ranting, "It's just that…I miss Greg." Her voice lowered to a whisper and House had to lean forward to hear her. His face fell slightly and he cleared his throat before calling for the waitress again, trying to ignore Cuddy's gaze. She knew it wasn't really fair of her, Greg had been the one to make tonight's dinner plans and it had been Greg she had spoken to in her office b

They ordered their food and Cuddy gave a slight smile as she realised they had both ordered what they had had all those years ago. Whether subconsciously or intentionally, she wasn't sure but either way it left her with a warm feeling. She looked up at House to see that he had shifted his chair around slightly to concentrate on the band currently playing a blues number.

________

_Lisa and Greg's attention turned from the band playing an upbeat jazz piece as the waiter came over with their food. They let the music envelope them for a little while before Lisa finally said what had been on her mind for a few weeks now._

"_Where is this going?" She blushed slightly and glanced down at her plate before meeting his astonished stare. _

_His chewing had slowed as he lowered his fork back to his food. He didn't know why he was so shocked. It was something that had been on his mind for weeks. Before tonight, he hadn't even been sure he wanted to address it but showing up unannounced changed all that._

_He finished his mouthful, deliberating over what to say and how to say it while Lisa watched him thoughtfully._

"_I brought you somewhere I've never taken anyone before. Somewhere I go to escape…" He trailed off, feeling as though that conveyed his thoughts and told her exactly what he wanted. Lisa just stared at him with a slightly puzzled expression and he let out a small sigh. "Do you_…_I mean, it's up to you…" He cringed at his inability to speak as though he was some love sick teenager. "Maybe we could…what?" He narrowed his eyebrows as Lisa started giggling and he instantly began to feel self conscious._

"_The answer's yes, Greg." She smiled at him and he couldn't help but to give her a wide grin of his own. The night was definitely worth it. They finished eating, speaking occasionally but mostly letting the music wash over them. Once the plates had been cleared, the music had changed to a slow blues number and Greg pushed his chair back slightly, holding his hand out._

"_Dance?"_

__________

House glanced at Cuddy as she stared longingly at the dance floor and wished he could do what he had done all those years ago. He'd always hated dancing but he figured there was a time to offer and it was then and now. He dug in his pocket for his Vicodin, pouring two into his palm before throwing them to the back of his throat followed by a large swig of his beer, then pushed his chair back slightly and held his hand out towards Cuddy.

"Dance?"

She smiled up at him before her features creased in confusion.

"What about your leg?" She asked, hesitant to reach out to him.

"It'll be fine, just don't expect any Dirty Dancing style lifts." He waggled his fingers as he stood to his feet and smiled as she reached out, placing her hand within his.

There were a few couples on the dance floor by now, their arms wrapped around each other and House led them, without his cane, to a spot not far from their table, the last thing he wanted was for people to start watching a cripple try to dance. He placed his arms around Cuddy's waist whilst she put hers around his neck and together they swayed to the music.

"I can't believe you did this," she whispered, placing her head against his strong chest.

"Why not?"

"It's just…I'm so used to House the misanthrope. I missed Greg." She looked up at him with a soft smile.

He nodded slightly, leaning down towards her, their faces getting closer. "I miss Greg too," he whispered before their lips met.

­­


	5. Chapter 5

**I am REALLY sorry for this taking so long. It seems that my inspiration comes in short bursts and when I should be doing something else like writing essays. I'm hoping to get that out of the way asap so I can spend my time writing this and getting it finished. I've also been writing other fics that I think won't be posted until they're finished or nearly finished because I hate leaving so long between chapters. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait and hopefully there won't be another wait this long again. Thank you for all your reviews and messages. Alerts and Favourites, they really do make writing this so much better.**

**I realised there wasn't a disclaimer on the first chapter so here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I don't House no matter how much I wish I did  
**

* * *

"House." Cuddy pulled her head back slightly, their lips no longer touching, and looked up at him questioningly. "What - ?" She stopped as House dropped his hands from her waist and went back to the table, falling into his seat with a soft thump. She stood alone on the dance floor for a few more moments before the funny looks from the other diners began to get to her and she too made her way back into her seat. If she wasn't confused before, she was now. One minute Greg was there for all to see and the next House was back. Like Jekyll and Hyde. Admittedly she had been the one to pull back, she wasn't even sure why herself. She watched him as he ordered another drink, downing the one he still had in front of him and refusing to make eye contact with her. "House," she tried again and frowned as he refused to acknowledge her. Reaching over, she grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze in the hope to get his attention. As his gaze shifted from his hand playing with his empty bottle to the hand currently underneath hers, she took that as a sign that she had his attention.

"Forget it," he told her, lifting his head and meeting her gaze. He pulled his hand from under hers as a waitress made her way to the table and planted another bottle of beer and a glass of whiskey in front of him.

"Oh no, House. I don't think so." Cuddy reached over and took the whiskey form his loose grasp and emptied the contents down her own throat. She grimaced slightly at the taste and turned her focus back to him. "I'm not going to let you drown in…whatever it is you usually drown in. Self pity, embarrassment…loneliness. Speak to me." She finished softly, ignoring the look he was currently throwing her way.

"There's nothing to talk about," he told her nodding to the waitress signalling for another. God help her if she tried to take this one away from him. "You miss Greg. He's gone. Get over it."

Cuddy pursed her lips as the waitress returned with another glass of whiskey and he grabbed the glass before she could and drank the contents the way she had just a moment ago.

"Would you like the bottle, Sir?" The young blonde spoke up, not wanting to go backwards and forwards from the bar to the table.

"Yes."

"No."

House scowled at Cuddy. "Yes." He said sternly.

"It's really not necessary," Cuddy told her. "If you could just bring the bill…" The young woman nodded and headed off. "What is your problem?" She hissed, once the girl was out of earshot.

"You," he answered sharply, turning his attention back to the bottle of beer as he gulped down a few mouthfuls. "I should never have agreed to this. I don't do weddings and I _don't_ do nostalgia."

The waitress returned with the bill and House placed some notes on the small plate and pushed his chair back. He sculled back the rest of his beer and grabbed his cane, heading towards the exit, Cuddy not far behind him.

___

"_I'm glad you asked me out tonight." Lisa said as they left the club and headed for Greg's car. "I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer." She placed her hand on his arm as he went to open the door for her and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek._

"_It's fine. There's things I should be doing too…" he told her with a smile._

"_But you won't," she laughed and got in the car as he closed the door behind her and moved round to the drivers side. "Do you ever read a text book?" She asked him once he was seated and started the engine._

_Greg placed his hand over her seat as he looked over his shoulder out the rear window. "Not if I can help it. I read medical journals though. A lot more interesting than text books. Especially when you read about tropical diseases you know you'll never come across in this country."_

_Lisa smiled in understanding. From the conversations they'd had over the past few weeks, she had discovered all about his passion for the weird and seemingly un-diagnosable, often shaking her head as his ego got the better of him when he exclaimed he would have diagnosed the patient a lot quicker than 'that poor excuse for a doctor' did._

_The ride home was fairly quiet but there were no signs of awkwardness. They were both content with being in the other's presence and when they arrived at Lisa's dorm building, they were both slightly disappointed. Greg parked the car and turned to face her. She blushed under the intensity of his gaze before speaking up and breaking the silence._

"_Thank you for tonight. I had fun." She leaned closer to him and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Call me tomorrow." She gave him one more kiss and he nodded as she got out the car and headed to the building. Greg watched her go, thankful that the night had gone the way he wanted._

__

This was not how the night was supposed to end, House decided as he hailed a cab and waited for Cuddy to catch up to him. The plan was to 'seduce' her and then, take her back to the hotel where he could jump her and they could both get what they wanted. But she had to pull back.

_Why did she pull back?_

House mentally ran through the evening as a car pulled up and he yanked the door open and climbed in. He ignored the scowl Cuddy threw at him as she got in after him and slammed the door shut. He absently gave the driver the name of the hotel and turned to look out of the window. As far as he could tell, he did nothing wrong. He danced with her for fuck's sake. He hated dancing. Even back then he did it because that's what the moment asked for. So why did she pull back? He ran through the part where he opened up to her, telling her how he missed Greg too and cursed himself for being weak and pathetic. But sometimes, it was true. Greg and House seemed to be two separate people but then the same went for her. Lisa was the girl he had dated in college, Cuddy was his annoying, pain in the ass boss.

_When did things become different?_

"House?"

House lazily turned his head to look at her as the alcohol took hold of his reactions. "Huh?"

"When did things become different?" House had to mentally check that he hadn't been speaking out loud. "What happened to Lisa and Greg?" He couldn't take the way Cuddy was looking at him and dropped his gaze to his hands fidgeting with his cane. She had been thinking the same thing. And it was expected. He couldn't bring them to the same jazz club he had when they were students and not expect some memories of the way they used to be. He just didn't expect the good memories to show him up.

He turned to look back out of the window as the car began to slow until it stopped outside the hotel. "I don't know," he muttered as he left the cab and started towards the building, leaving Cuddy to pay.

"Some guy you have there," the cab driver snorted, his words laden with sarcasm. "Leave you to pay often?" He asked.

Cuddy didn't answer, instead handing him the cash and telling him to keep the change as she hurried after House into the lobby. She looked towards the elevator, noticing an old couple waiting for it to arrive, but no House. She headed to the bar and found him sat in a stool, waving the bartender over. She sat next to him and ordered herself an orange juice when the barman came over.

"You should hold back on those. You don't want to go to the wedding hung over." She watched his profile as he did his best to ignore her. Of all the ways she saw this night ending, it wasn't looking after House as he drank himself into oblivion. "Talk to me, House. What did I do wrong?" He snorted at her question but didn't turn to look at her, instead taking a sip of the scotch in front of him. Deep down she knew what she did wrong. She pulled back and that was obviously going to dent his ego. She pulled back once she realised what was going on. The kiss had surprised her and brought all her feeling for him to the surface. Her ending the kiss had been a self-defence mechanism. She gave a sigh as he finished his drink and ordered another with instructions to be left the bottle. "At least bring it upstairs so we can talk," she offered, knowing he wasn't going to stop until he had reached the state of drunkenness he was after.

"There's nothing to talk about." He said simply, handing over the key card to their room to pay for their drinks. Even though, he didn't want to talk, he did want to put his leg up. Despite the alcohol, it was still bothering him. He picked up the bottle and stood up, limping in the direction of the elevator. House pressed the button to call the elevator back down to the lobby, ignoring Cuddy hovering by his elbow and his grip tightening on the bottle in his hand. As the doors opened, he fumbled for the card in his pocket to remember which floor he was on and shrugged when Cuddy pressed the fifth floor button before he could even slip the card from his back pocket. He frowned at himself. He was being so God-damned pathetic. He lifted the bottle and removed the lid and took a few quick gulps of the expensive amber liquid. As the doors opened, he followed Cuddy from the lift and down the corridor and reached in his pocket again to retrieve the key card and placed it in Cuddy's outstretched hand, heading towards the small mini bar to fetch a glass once he was inside. He took note of the alcoholic contents before taking the glass to the sofa and flicking on the television.

"I don't think so." Cuddy told him with a frown, grabbing the remote and turning the box off.

"I am not above wresting you for the remote, Cuddy. Now give it back and leave me alone."

"It's a good job I can outrun you then."

"Nice." He poured some scotch into the glass in his hand and internally cursed himself for cancelling his room. Right now he would give anything to get away from Cuddy and her insane need to talk through everything.

"House, please, for once, can we talk? Properly, without any sarcastic or biting comments. Just you, me and the truth." Cuddy plucked the bottle from his hand, pouring some into the glass she had picked up and set the bottle on the coffee table.

"You want to talk then fine, let's talk. Why?" House was glaring at her and she felt uncomfortable under such scrutiny.

"Why, what? Did I pull back?" She asked, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"To start." House nodded his confirmation.

She stared at him incredulously. What did he mean 'to start'? There was nothing else to explain. "It was…I…I don't want to get hurt again." She told him, taking a small sip from the glass and immediately turning her face up at the taste. "You coming here with me, doing all this…I've done nothing but think about the past all month and now…I want to know what the future holds."

House squinted at Cuddy in order to focus on her more clearly as the alcohol made its way through his body. He was starting to feel hazy but finished his drink and poured himself another anyway. "The future…" he mumbled as he nursed the glass against his thigh and studied it as though it was an x-ray. "Like that's so easy to see." He lifted his head and looked back at Cuddy. "I'm not some crappy fortune teller that will tell you your future if you cross my palm with silver. I'm a miserable, egotistical cripple – "

"But you never used to be – well a miserable cripple anyway." She said with a soft smile. He snorted in amusement but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm not asking you to tell me the future, I just want to know if this will work between us. Can we make it work again because I don't want to risk getting hurt."

"_You_ don't want to risk it?" House slammed the glass on the table as he stood, some of the liquid spilling over the edge. "What about _me_? I got hurt last time too. I'm just as damaged and screwed up as you, more so in fact," he pointed to his right thigh and they both knew he wasn't just talking about the infarction. He was talking about Stacy and every crappy thing that had happened to him over the years.

Cuddy sighed he was right. Just by kissing her, he was opening himself up emotionally and she supposed she had crushed that and potentially ruined any other attempt at getting him to open up. She watched him as he limped over to the bed without his cane and sat down on the edge of it with his head in his hands. She felt bad but not enough to feel sorry for putting her own feelings first. If he didn't insist on staying so emotionally closed off from others then, no doubt, this conversation would be going in a different direction. As it was, he was inept at getting things off his chest emotionally and she wasn't going to apologise for putting herself first.

He looked up at her as she placed her hand on his lower back and he wished this could have gone differently but even if it could, he was too drunk to participate properly. "I'm tired," he told her, pushing himself up and heading towards his duffel bag. He dug through it, aware that she was watching his every move and headed to the bathroom to change. Once away from her, he let out a shaky breath. Why did things have to go this way?

Cuddy continued to watch the door for a few more moments before she also pushed herself up. She went through her suitcase, pulling out a set of pyjamas and her toiletries bag and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for House to finish.

__

_Lisa smiled to herself as a knock on her door sounded. It had been a three months since their first proper date. Angie had gone to see her parents so she had the room to herself and wasted no time in calling Greg to invite him round. They'd been on a lot more dates, ranging from dinner to bowling to college football games to just staying in and each one seemed better than the last. She opened the door to see him leaning against the wall, looking at his watch._

"_About time," he told her sarcastically, as he swooped down to kiss her, pushing her back as he did so and closing the door behind him._

"_Sorry to keep his majesty waiting." Lisa replied dryly as they broke apart._

"_Yeah, well, at least you know now not to do it again. Plenty of girls out there would jump at the chance to have me knocking at their door." He smirked as her expression darkened slightly._

"_Don't think there aren't any guys who would kill to be in your position," she warned him, grabbing his hand and pulling him to her bed._

_Greg scrunched up his face. "Like who?" Lisa ignored him, instead kissing him again. "Like who?" he asked again, jerking his head away._

_Lisa sighed. "Does it really matter?" She kissed him again. "They're not here, you are." She sat back in frustration as he continued to frown at her. "What is your problem?" She knew he could get jealous but this was ridiculous._

"_I wanna know who's been trying it on with you." He told her, a slight edge to his voice._

"_If you're going to be like this, then go. There are plenty of other things I could be doing." She looked over at her desk and the books and papers piled on it. She had a paper she could get started on now if he was going to play the jealous boyfriend all night._

_Greg let out a sigh and relaxed his shoulders. He reached for Lisa's hand and caressed the back of it with his thumb. "You can't blame me for reacting that way – "_

"_You started it. I don't need a constant reminder of the girls you've slept with and all the girls you probably would be sleeping with if we weren't together." Lisa frowned at him. She'd had to deal with the jealousy thing a lot more recently and it was really starting to piss her off. Suddenly she was very much in the mood to write that paper. She didn't tell him that though. She'd broken off their last few dates to do her work and gain extra credit by working in the labs and he had been less than impressed by it. Their last date had started with an argument over whether to stay in or go out and had ended with who got to pick what they did next time. When Tom Bridges sat with her in the library to ask for a little help, Greg had seen them and scared Tom off with threats and promises. She didn't speak to him for days after that._

"_Why do you have to be so difficult?" She asked, turning her head to look at him properly. "We argue over stupid things like what take-away to order or what film to watch. You scare away any guy who comes within a ten foot radius of me even if we're in the same class." She could feel herself choking up and tears gathering in her eyes as realisation dawned on her. "I didn't think things would get so difficult so soon." She turned her head to look down at their still joined hands._

"_Meaning…you think we should stop seeing each other." Greg looked at her profile as she looked at their hands turning them this and way and that as though it was the last chance she would have in seeing them that way. He could feel himself choking up but refused to show any signs that her words had any effect on him._

"_I didn't say that," she argued, lifting her head to meet his steely blue gaze. "It's just that…"_

"_What? I'm too jealous? Argumentative?" Greg let go of her hand and stood from the bed._

"_All of the above and more besides. Like now. We could just talk but you're making an argument about something that _you_ started. How does that even work?" She stood, ignoring the disappointment and sadness that was welling up inside her and instead focussed on the anger that was bubbling away at his attitude. "You make things more difficult than they need to be. Maybe we're just too evenly matched." She finished, her voice lowering to a whisper as he watched her incredulously._

_She was right though. Greg knew they were evenly matched which made getting her a challenge and keeping her even more so. Yes, he was jealous, yes, he argued with her but she gave as good as she got. She wasn't one to let things go when that was all he wanted to do. He brought his hand up to his face, rubbing away some of the tension form his head. He could feel something in him explode from the emotions running through him and her words winding round in his head._

Maybe we're just too evenly matched.

_He lowered his hand from his face and looked in her eyes, he could see tears forming but there he was nothing he could do about them now that she had spoken her mind. He turned from her and reached out for the door handle. This seemed like a stupid way to end things but…this was how most of their arguments were. Tedious. It just proved they were getting too comfortable with the other for them to argue over things that were completely trivial. The best thing he could do would be to leave. "I'm sorry," he whispered, before pulling the door open fully believing he was doing the right thing._

_Lisa watched the door close and sat back onto the bed, defeated. This wasn't how things should have ended. After thirty minutes of allowing the tears to fall, she cleaned herself up and headed over to her desk to work._


End file.
